Letters
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: Everything started with a letter. BrightXRein one-shot!


**Letters**

It all began we were 5.

It was me who started it all.

Even though we attended the same school and lived on the same street, we never talked to each other. We lived 4 houses apart.

We were young and barely learning how to write. But one day, you sent me a letter. It was a drawing of yourself. You didn't have good drawing, but it explained a lot. Your name was on the lower right. I drew back and sent it to your house. After that, we constantly sent the letters to each other.

I always treasured your letters. They're the only thing that makes me feel so complete and happy.

We tried to talk in school but always failed. Our friends would tease us so we decided to continue to just write.

In middle school, you were super popular. Along with your friend, Shade Mūn. I could tell my sister had a crush on him and he had a crush on her.

Sadly, they're like us. If we tried to talk to each other, it'll be a huge gossip! But unlike us, they didn't care and went for it. They started talking and ignored the gossipers and rumors. We admired their courage.

One day, you went up to Fine and handed her a paper. She gave it to me. Saying you wanted to give me this. When I opened it, it was your phone number.

Ever since that day, we began texting. We'd text and call till our parents tell us to go to bed.

Eventually... I started feeling warm when I heard your voice. Like if you call my name, I'd start to feeling bubbly inside.

Fine told me 'It's love!' With a toothy grin.

Love, huh? That fitted it so perfectly.

In highschool, senior year, people started saying we should date already. It made us speechless and turn red.

I guess that's when we started talking. It felt strange that we were talking face-to-face for the first time. But at the same time, it felt good to talk in person. We got teased but ignored it. There were rumors, but we ignored it. It felt so good! Was this the feeling Fine felt with Shade?

Then we all started chatting as a group. We'll playfully tease each other till one of us give up. Fine was always the first to give up.

On the last week of school, you sent me a letter. Telling me to meet you on the school roof. I was happy till I saw you with another girl.

"I love you Bright!" She said. Her cheeks flushed. You hugged her.

My heart shattered. Love...never existed. I ran away. But I knew it was reality. My heart was hurting so it was telling me this is real.

I cried in my room for hours. You texted and called me, but I ignored them. Wishing you'd leave me alone

At school, you'll try to talk to me but I'll always run away. Luckily I was swarmed by my fans so you couldn't get passed them.

You never gave up. You became more determined. I saw that look in your eyes.

Every night before I went to bed, you'll text me.

On our graduation morning, you stopped texting me. For some reason, I felt lonely. I got on my knees and took out an old shoebox under my bed. When I opened it, it was filled with letters. I organized them so one day I'll look through them if I ever forget about you. The first letter you ever gave me was in a light gold envelope. It had a diamond sticker on front.

I didnt know why I took it, but something told me to take it with me.

During our graduation ceremony, I didn't see you. Your name wasn't called either.

Till finally, I was called.

"Before I give you your diploma, would you look outside?" The principal said.

It was suspicious. Even the students were concern. When I glanced at my sister and Shade, they were chatting like they didn't hear anything.

I stepped out the building and saw you. You weren't dressed for the ceremony. Instead you wore a T-shirt, an unbutton shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and red converse.

The wind was blowing on your dirty blond hair. Your ruby eyes stared into my aquamarine ones.

You pull out a speaker and said, "That girl and I aren't dating! We were just practicing! It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Then why did you do it?!" I question.

"Because..." Your cheeks turn slightly blush. "I love you!" Now I started blushing. He turns even more red. "All your letters made me happy! But there's one letter I treasure most!" He takes out a light blue envelope with sun in front. "The first letter you ever gave me! The one that started it all!" His bangs hide his eyes. "Will you marry me?!"

My eyes grow teary. I take out the first letter he ever gave me. He made a surprise look when he saw it. I smiled and said, "Yes! Yes I will marry you!" I ran to you and you ran to me. When we finally became 2 feet from each other, I dived onto you.

You caught me and hugged me tightly. We kissed deeply. Our first kiss...felt so warm.

Then we hear cheering in the distance. Way to kill the moment, but it was sweet.

Although, our marriage plans had to wait. I had to go away to college to become a designer. Bright stayed behind and stayed at the academy. He wanted to become a teacher so he went to the mini university.

We sent letters and chatted on the phone.

I came back for my sister's wedding with Shade. We all knew they would marry. You and I took the opportunity to talk about our wedding plans and ask for the two for advice. Once we got the advice we needed, we began planning. Luckily I was on vacation, so was Bright. Our decision was the get married after we graduate college.

Finally I graduated college and got my degree. I moved back home and waited for you to graduate. In the meantime, my mom and sister took me dress shopping.

2 weeks later, you graduated! A week later we finally got married!

Everything went smoothly!

A year later, our first son was born. He had my blue hair and aquamarine eyes. We named him Cain. 3 years later, our twins were born. Alcina and Arika. Alcina had my blue hair and your ruby eyes. Arika had your dirty blonde hair and my aquamarine eyes. 1 year Brisa was born. She had your hair and eyes. 3 years later our son Akio, was born. He had your hair and my eyes.

By the time Akio turned 5, he started sending letters drawing letters to the girl across the street. When I saw him draw the letter, it was the same look I made when I wrote my first letter to you.

"Looks like its a trait." You said as you hugged me from behind.

I smile and hold onto your arms. "Guess it is." I turn to you.

"I love you, Rein."

"I love you too, Bright."

We kissed till we heard our daughters squeal in delight.

You grin anf started chasing him.

Our love started with letters. It bloomed over the years. Now here we are. In our own home with our kids.

I'm glad we met, Bright. I love you.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **I felt like I don't wrote enough Bright and Rein fanfics. It's always Fine and Shade. So I decided to write a one-shot about them. Its my first one-shot and I don't think it's good. But I know its okay and has its moments.**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Leave a review! :D**


End file.
